Viva la Vida
by pugswanthugs
Summary: A Drabble a Day keeps the Writer's Block away! Follow Vincent's life in Washington from the day he moved in with his mom, Sue... T for violence and I always do T.  Viva la Vida- Long Live Life
1. Intro

You know, there aren't a lot of things that can keep me down. Call me names, I don't care. Push me around, hey I might push back, but I'll be fine. But if you mess with my family, you're in _serious _trouble.

My name is Vincent. I am fourteen years old, and my life turned upside down a year ago. I'll tell about it. Let's go back to October of last year, when I moved in with my mom, Sue….


	2. A Word About My Life

It was a cloudy day as I brought in the last box from the old pickup my dad brought me in. My Dad's name is Jonathan. He's a real estate manager, so he's always moving. He decided he's leave me here, in Forks, for the school year so that I wouldn't have to keep moving with him.

"Bye, Dad," I called out,

"I'll call you soon," He grinned, his brown eyes shining, and he drove up the dusty path.

I ran back inside as it started to drizzle, sitting down at the kitchen table,

"Hey, honey!" Mom called, entering the room.

I got up to hug her, smiling back,

"Hi, Mom,"

We ate lunch, catching up on what had happened in the last few months. You see, my mom and dad got divorced when I was barely six months old, so I'm with my dad for the school year every other year. It was an odd year, so my mom had me until the end of June. Then my Dad would whisk me away for an on-the-go year consisting of mainly TV Dinners, the open road, and a lot of moving around.

I also had a half-brother, Seth. Sue had been married before, you see. They'd had Seth and Leah two years before the split. She and her first ex, Harry, still had a very friendly, almost family-like relationship, you see, but they just weren't meant to be.

Mom got married just six months later to my father, and had me. Then blah, blah, blah, you know the story.

So anyways, we finished eating and I went to unpack. There wasn't a lot to do though. I didn't have a lot of stuff because I was always moving, and it would be a hassle to have eighteen boxes to carry around with me anyways.

The next day I woke up around eight, and got dressed. After a quick breakfast, I decided to head out to find Seth. Even though Seth and I weren't exactly _brothers, _we were close as they can be. I went up the rez- Yes, I live on a reservation; LaPush, to be exact- to Jacob, Seth's friend's house, where he was sleeping over.

I let myself in- Billy was out fishing- and went to his room.

"Rise and shine, my friend," I said to the sleeping heap on the floor,

"Unghsephasnd…" Seth muttered from under the covers,

"It's me, you know, Vince?"

His head popped up from the covers.

"You're here early!" He said,

"And you're here sleeping!" I mimicked,

He slowly got up, yawning. He'd grown a lot since I'd last seen him- at least a foot, and his biceps were huge.

"So how've you been, little bro?" he laughed, giving me a noogie.

"Good… Rragh!" I grinned, wrestling him.

"You can't beat me!" He shouted.

"We'll," I gasped, "See!"

After ten more minutes of roughhousing we finally sat down, laughing.

"So… where's Jake?" I asked,

"He's with the Cull- aw krap…" He facepalmed,

"Who?"

"No one," He stumbled over his words,

"Who?" I pressed,

Seth sighed, "I'll tell you later. Let's go find Mom."

We walked home, finding Sue watching TV.

"Hey," Seth said, sitting at the kitchen table,

"Hi, honey," she smiled,

We watched some TV and sat down for lunch. My stomach growled- I was _really _hungry. She set out a huge pile of hot dogs- enough for my whole class at Forks Middle to eat- and we ate. I was inhaling them like a vacuum. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Seth look tentatively at Mom.

After we all ate, my mom asked if we could run and get some groceries. Being the loving sons we were, we said okay, and headed out for the store.

Too bad I didn't know that a carton of eggs could turn my life upside down.


	3. Changes

We walked to the grocery store in ten minutes. As we started to check off her list, I started to get really hot.

"Seth, is it hot in here?" I asked,

"Who'd ya see?" He said, looking around,

"No, like, seriously, is it hot in here?"

"No, why?"

I opened up my jacket, sweating.

"What's wrong?" He questioned,

"It's really hot," I panted,

He felt my forehead. Now that I thought of it, he was kind of hot too.

"No, not now, not here…" He said to himself,

I picked up a carton of eggs- the last one, in fact, when a white man asked me, "I'm sorry, those are mine,"

"Well, I'm sorry, but they were just kind of here."

"They're mine, I left them here because I got a phone call."

"Do they have your name on it?"

"Listen, son," He snarled, grabbing my collar.

"Don't _touch _me," I growled back, shoving his hand off viciously.

Seth got in between us, "Vince, let's go."

"No,"

"_Now," _

I was so angry… I remember that I was shaking. All of a sudden, a horrible, wrenching pain entered my entire body. I fell to the ground, gasping for breath.

My half brother practically dragged me out of the place, muttering something to the man- gah, I can't even remember what he said! and brought me into the nearby thicket.

"Vincent, I need you to be very still, and calm down. It's going to hurt for a few minutes. Then, it'll go away- but don't get up! 'Cause you're going to feel it again- probably worse- practically right after the first pain leaves. Do you understand?

I spluttered a yes through my gasps. And all of a sudden- as fast as it had came- the pain left. I caught my breath, and was shifting to get up, but it came again- worse- like a train wreck. I twisted, but Seth held me down.

Then something extraordinary happened- my bones- they felt as if they were crunching and compacting. I closed my eyes as the hurt stopped.

But when I opened them, and looked down, I only saw fur- - yes, fur. Golden fur.


	4. New Life

I was speechless. What had happened? I was so frightened right now- yes, a teenage boy, shaking. I was an animal. A wolf.

_Calm down, _A voice in my head chided. Oh my God, I must be hallucinating, I thought to myself,

_No, Vincent. You're not hallucinating. Look up. _I looked up to see another wolf- a sandy shade this time, looking down at me. It sighed and rested its head on my shoulder.

_You're a werewolf- a shapeshifter, to be exact._

_ I- what? _

_You're a werewolf._

My head was spinning. What. Just. Happened?

_I- it can't be…_

I was in awe. Werewolves were real?

_Yep._

_You can read my mind?_

_ It's kind of a pack thing. We can read each other's thoughts, because well, obviously, we can't exactly talk._

_ Oh. _I took a deep breath, _I guess, if this is all for real, then I better get used to this…_

_ That's the spirit, little brother!_

_ That's it! _I sprang on him, pinning him to the ground.

_Who's the newbie?_

_ AAH!_

_ Calm down! Seems like we have a new pack member. Hm….. I see, you're by the deli… I'll be there in a second. _

_ Seth, who was that?_

_ Just Jacob. No wonder he left early this morning…_

_ What? He's a- a wolf, too?_

_ Yep._

_ Oh my God… _I was _really _starting to panic, now.

_I'm here, _A feminine voice said.

_Leah?_

_ It's me, _she said boredly,

I was _insane. _I had to be insane. This was not real. No, no, no….

After I had calmed down enough to let the rest of the wolves, who had just arrived, lead me into the woods, we went to a large field.

_Vincent, there are clothes under the tree stump to your left. If you can manage to phase back into a human, go get clothes._

I concentrated. If heat brought the change then… I thought of water. Icy, cold water. Slowly, my bones crunched together painfully and I was back as a human… and I felt a breeze. My cheeks were hot red as I ran to get a pair of shorts on from a giant bag under the said stump. I watched awkwardly as everyone did the same.

"So…" I drawled,

"So, now we have to go see the Stupidens."

"Who?"

"The Cullens. Jake wants to see Nessie, so…"

"Who's Nessie?"

"Jake's imprint,"

"What's an imprint?"

"Basically like love at first sight," Leah said bitterly, "Basically, you see a girl, and you're completely attached to her. Hands down, if she dies, you die… so…"

I would ask her about it later… I thought.

We footraced north to a large house in the middle of the forest, a mile long driveway leading to civilization. There was a faint trace of sickly-sweet in the air. It was like… like… like I was smelling honey, but at the same time huffing bleach. I immediately stopped laughing. I didn't like this area- not at all.

"Relax," Jacob reassured me, "It's a smell you'll have to get used to if you're staying with out pack."

"There's another pack?"

"Well, yeah," Jake said, "But being Seth and Leah's brother, you'd probably want to here with them…"

"Oh… okay," I responded, "I'll stay,"

We entered the house without knocking, to meet a large group of pale, stinky people. I knew better than to trust them. I tentatively stood by the doorway, alert.

"Jake!" A small girl squealed, hugging him,

I narrowed my eyes… who were these people?

"Who's that?" She asked, pointing to me,

"That's a new pack member, Vincent."

She stepped forward and shook my hand politely. Her hand felt like ice; I quickly pulled it back, hissing.

"Vince, calm down," Seth said quietly to me,

"Who are these people?"

"I'm Nessie, and this is my mom Bella and my ad Edward, and my uncles Jasper and Emmett, and my aunts Rose and Alice and my grandparents Carlisle and Esme."

I scowled.

"It's okay, we don't bite," She smiled, flashing pointy, white teeth.

I slightly relaxed and sat down next to Leah on the leather couch. Jake sat near Nessie and we talked.

After an hour or so, we got up to leave. Nessie hugged everyone. Finally she got to me.

"It's nice meeting you, Vincent," She said softly, and gave me a gentle hug.

We left, and headed for the beach.


	5. The Beach

We drove down to the reservation to pick up some of the boys' imprints so they could relax at our party/bonfire thing. They seemed to at ease when they saw them. So... jubilant. I wondered if I would ever... forget it. As we neared the beach, Seth whispered to me,

"It's not as good as you think it is,"

I knew what he was talking about... But was it true? Would I believe him? Time would tell.

As we hit the dunes and set up our stuff, it started to rain. As usual. But I wasn't cold... Why?

"Your body heat doubled," Jake answered, knowing my internal question. "Happens to everyone like us,"

Oh... that's... relieving. Like _us. _

We started up a huge soccer game a while later. Jacob, Seth and I lost to Leah, Quil and Embry by two goals. It's okay... I sucked at soccer.

As the sun dwindled, the fire roared as we ate packs of hot dogs by the dozen and smores by the pound. As the clock neared midnight, we finally decided it was time to return home.

That was the last day of my second life.


End file.
